The Three Enimies: Shrimp, Loof, and Flower Child
by Animelova4Eva
Summary: This is a Cross over Between: Sailor moon Ruourni Kenshin and Yu Yu Hakusho, What will happen wen hiei kurama and haruka get stuck in the world of KENSHIN! how? when? Where? WHY? find out!
1. Ruka Big Mistake

The Three Enimies: Shrimp, Loof, and Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer: I donot own any of these Charactors only the storyline  
Warnings: This isnt R but it has some limey just some kissing and funny pet names  
  
(Noone's POV)  
  
PROLOUGE - "Now! This is your final test." the old hag named Genkai droned on as Haruka Tenoh, Hiei, and Kurama listened. "You will pick one portal. One will take you to makai and the other off into time and space you will have to get back on your own no help from me!" She looked around and Haruka raised her hand.  
"Why are we doing this grandma?" Haruka said teasingly and Genkai just glared.  
"It is a test to see if you have your wits after a few years of training with me Tenoh!" Genkai shouted. Hiei sighed and rolled his eyes glaring.  
"Hurry it up lets get this over with. We will pick the right portal get to Makai and fight off those damned beasts and leave. Hiei said in his quiet dark bored voice. Kurama nods and Haruka sighed and glares at Genkai.  
"Fine. Fine. This will be easy old lady save me some of that feast for when we get back." Haruka just mumbled  
"Is that all you think about you big LOOF!" Hiei replied in a hard cold voice and Haruka glared.  
"I do not you baka shrimpie boy! At least I ain't pint sized!" Haruka yelled back and Kurama broke it up.  
"Calm you two we will have a good nights rest and in the morning is when we leave."  
  
~*~*~END OF PROLOUGE~*~*~  
Chapter 1 - Ruka's BIG Mistake. Hiei and Kurama's distress  
(Haruka POV)  
I woke up right on time. The sun barely having time to rise as I watch Genkai and Hiei talk outside my window. "How can they be up before the crack of dawn yet go to bed so late?" I mumble to myself climbing out of bed and pulling on a shirt and jeans so I wouldn't embarress myself in the showie things I wear to bed. I crawl to the small yet content kitchen in the dojo where I see Kurama over a pot of steaming stuff. "What the hell you cook up some type of poision to humans?" I mutter smelling the rancid stew.  
"No! Its a special type of herb I put in the misao so we will have strength on our journey!" Kurama says light-heartidly and I smile wondering out him the opposite of the cold Hiei can love one another but I shrug it off and take a sip and smile. "Good" ~*~*~(Kurama POV)~*~*~  
  
I seen her walk in. Her shirt collar unbuttoned her sandy hair tangled and falling in beautiful wisps over her beautiful teal eyes. She holds her nose and chokes at smelling the herbs I put in the misao. I smile and give her some and I am grateful she likes it sence Hiei can not stand my cooking. I smile kindly and sit at the table and drink some fresh made tea. "I hope you like it Genkai liked it but Hiei hated it like usual." I make a funny face and Haruka smiles that beautiful white teethed smile she always smiled.. When she smiled I hardly seen her smile here at the Genkai Dojo. She was lovely... In a manly type of way not to girlie but not to manly. ~*~*~(Hiei POV)~*~*~  
"Oh great Mr. Iron Chef and Ms. Sleep-alot is here." I mumble to Genkai who just rolls her eyes and smirk. Genkai stands up infront of Haruka,Kurama and me To talk.  
"Okay I will drawl up two portals.." She gets cut off by the grumpy sleepy Ruka.  
"Okay old lady get this over with I wanna sleep!" Haruka mumbles and Genkai glares.  
"Fine you get my point!" She drawls up Two portals that look the same and I can tell right away which is the Makai portal but the idiot goes for the wrong one.  
"BAKA! Its this one!" I point and Kurama nods.  
"No its not! Its this one Shrimp!" Kurama looks between me and Ruka and I can tell the way he looks at her that he has a small crush. It makes me want to rip out Haruka's tonsals. Kurama is mine. No matter how much I may deny I donot want my life without that sexy Fox by my side. ~*~*~(Noone POV)~*~*~  
Haruka and Hiei argue and Kurama sighed. "This is going to be hard I can not pick which portal and they both seem so right about the portals!" Haruka turned and glares.  
"Look flower child just go thru the one I'm saying its right! I know it is I can sense the power!" Hiei pulled at Haruka's shirt and throws her down.  
"Kurama you know it is the one I am going into lets go now!" Genkai just smiled seeing the hurt in Kurama's green eyes. Haruka stands up and runs dead into the wrong portal and Hiei screams no! and Genkai smiles.  
"You have to follow she went in now you two!" She pushes both of them into the portal and out to the other side and they are in the street of Tokyo way back.  
"GENKAI YOU KNEW SHE WOULD PICK THIS PORTAL!" Hiei screamed at the portal that has Genkai smiling and then it dissapers and Hiei glares and turns to Haruka. "ITS ALL YOUR DAMNED FAULT!" "No its not!" "Is too!" "Is not!" "You guys stop fighting lets go buy some different clothes see what the date is and find a place to stay it will be okay!." Kurama screamed over the yelling of Ruka and Hiei and they stop and nod. ~*~*~(Haruka POV)~*~*~  
We walked into a small clothing shop and look around. "Cool I like these clothes already!" I say smiling at all the cool Kimono's. Hiei nods and Kurama smiles going to a lady.  
"Miss would you be so kind to tell me the day month and year it is?" The lady nods  
"Hai it is Feburary 13th 1863." Hiei drops the sword hes holding my mouth gapes open and Kurama gasps and we all exclaim.  
"WHAT!?" The lady smiles kindly and looks us up and down our cothes dirty from the morning excrises and my hair dirty with mud kuramas all tangled and hieis prefect like usual.  
"Do you need new clothes?" We all nod. The lady picks out some colorful guy Kimonos of course not knowing I am female.(not like I want a pink girlie Kimono) We all try them on and say thanks buying some different ones and shoes and socks and we wave and leave. ~*~*~(Kurama POV)~*~*~  
She might be in a guy kimono but she is lovely. Why me!? Shes a Lesbian why me! I have Hiei my fire baby. I think to myself watching Haruka walk laughing at Hiei stumbling over his and I put my hand into Hiei's and he smiles though we are walking down a main street and Haruka makes gagging noises and Hieis look cuts her off. "Where are we gonna stay?" Haruka whines. "I ain't sleeping on the streets!" Hiei rolls his eyes.  
"We will find a place." Just as he said that a man walked up with Tall spikey brown hair and a red bandana and smiles kindly.  
"If you need a place I know someone renting she can rent you a few rooms if you help out and pay her a little bit." He smiles and we all nod. "Okay follow me the little missy will be probly doing laundry she won't mind." We follow behind this tall kind of sexy guy.... Hiei sees my gaze go googlie and jabs me in the ribs so I take in a sharp hiss and glare at him but grabs his hand behind this guys back. ~*~*~(Hiei POV)~*~*~  
I see Kurama and get jealous right away I love him I need him but I know he will not cheat on me. I look down at the small rose ring I got from him for our undieing love and the rose will only wilt if one of us are unfaithful.(A/N: I got that from another fanfic so if the author of that fic sorry but its only one thing i stole GOMEN DONT KILL ME! *runs as Ruka laughs Kurama sighs and Hiei smacks me with a bokken* H:Back to the damn story K:do me and hiei have sex? H:PLZ NO!) I smile holding tight on Kurama's hand as we appoarch a small dojo. The big guy turns "Oh yea just so you know I am Sagara Sanosuke just call me Sano now your names are?"  
"Hiei I do not have a last name." I reply  
"Tenoh Haruka!" Haruka pipes up "Just call me Ruka if you like!"  
"Youko Kurama." Kurama says in his sexy tone that makes me shiver and he bows "At your service." Sano chuckles and pulls Kurama up.  
"Your a funny guy. I like funny guys I hope you are all good with fights arguements and verbal abuse." He smiles "Little Missy and Yahiko get into it once in a while about little things good thing Kenshin is there to break it up." He chuckles as two little girls run to meet him. I sigh and hide muttering. "I hate childern" Kurama smiles as Sano has the little girls go off somewhere and I come out of hideing to be met by two dark brown eyes staring strait back at me a few inches taller than me. "Hn. What do you want?" I say sharp-toned and the boy glares.  
"I'm Yahiko who are YOU." He says in a challengeing voice and I chuckle him probly thinking I am but a child.  
"Hn. I am Hiei and I AM NOT a child so please do not pester me with worthless questions." Yahiko glares and Haruka slaps the back of my head and i glare. ~*~*~(Noone POV)~*~*~ 


	2. Red Headed Mystery Kuramas Crush

(Warning! This chapter has some lemony kinda and some really big spoilers like Hiei beating on Kurama so if you no like then either dont read hieis  
pov or skip)  
  
~*~*~(Noone POV)~*~*~  
Chapter 2 - Red Headed Mystery Kuramas Crush?  
Hiei. Kurama, and Haruka follow Sano to a pretty dark haired lady putting up clothes.  
"Oi! Little Missy we have three people needing a room or two." Sano said.  
"Oh... Sano these guys better not be some of your poker friends again!" She replied. Sano shakes his head and she greets Hiei, Kurama and Haruka. "Hi! I'm Kaoru Kamiya I help run the dojo!" She smiled at the three of them and Hiei just replies.  
"Hn." Haruka replies  
"Hi I'm Haruka."  
"I'm Kurama" Kurama said. Kaoru bowed to them all and ran to make three rooms. ~*~*~(Hiei POV)~*~*~  
As Kaoru asks how many rooms we need Haruka brings up something I did not want in the open. "Just get two rooms. Hiei and Kurama will just fuck all night and just give them one bed also!" Kaoru gives her a funny look and I hit her with the dull side of my blade and she goes swirly eyed.  
"Don't mind her just two rooms. Kurama and I can share a room with Ruka int he room we will never give sleep." I reply. She nods and runs to make two rooms for us and I turn to Haruka. "You little perv! do not ever ever say that out loud again." I yell and Kurama just chuckles and I glare at him "Who said I even liked you?" I walk away and Kurama looks down and sniffs. I feel guilty already but I don't turn back I justt keep walking. ~*~*~(Haruka POV)~*~*~  
I pat Kurama's back and he hugs me sniffling like a damn chick. "Its okay buddy. Hes just pissed he will make it up tonight!" I try and help but Kurama sobs more. *Few Hours Later*  
Hiei finally returns just at dinner time Kurama is seated between me and Hiei so we won't fight and Sano across him. Which I can tell there is googlie eyes going on between Kurama looking at Sano. Kaoru brings in steaming hot food. I dig in and love it then a red headed man with a cross on his cheek and a kind look in his eyes walk in and Kaoru introduces us. "Kenshin you finally join us! Okay the shortest guy no offence is Hiei." Hiei nods and keeps eating. "Kurama is the one with red hair and the other is Haruka." I smile kindly. Kenshin nods and says a polite "Hello" and leaves and Kaoru fluffs up like a furr ball. "That was so rude! Sano talk to him later he knows when we have company he does not just walk out on us!" Sano nods and I look under the table to see Kurama's feet playing with Sano's. I look at Hiei and he noticed it too. ~*~*~(Kurama POV)~*~*~  
Once Hiei and me are in our room alone he closes the door and gives me a lust-struck look. I smile weakly and he advances on me and pulls me into a deep hard kiss with all his passion in his small lean body. "Hiei.." I say softly and he pulls away and just looks into my eyes with his crimson ones. "I need you Kurama and I can give you what you want that chicken head Sano can't" I gulp and mumble "What is that?" Hiei gives me a challenging glance and pulls off my kimono. "It's making you scream like my bitch." He smirks and pulls me into a hard kiss and I kiss back loving his little dominance he puts on for me. ~*~*~(Hiei POV)~*~*~  
I love the way he pants under me the way he kisses me with weak but firece passion. It makes me want to slap the shit out of him for hurting me for making me watch him play footsie with that Sano or drool over Mizz Tough-and-Buff Ruka or look at that red headed mystery named Kenshin. I hear Kurama pant his release and I do too then I slap him and he falls to the ground and whimpers. "Hiei what was that for?" I smile wickedly.  
  
A/N: I know short chapt but I wanted to get another chapter up! I hope the readers whos reading is likeing its kinda gonna get changed frm pg 13 to R bu its the best i can do hope ya like!vR&R plzzzzzzz 


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay All you people who are reading my fic three enimies dont worry it isnt over yet   
  
and im sorry hitokira i did not know that. i get mixed up in times but hey it is in feudal japan   
  
at least and not the 21st century! to all you ppl who has read it another chap will be up ina few weeks im sorry  
  
i havnt updated til now but my comp has been down sorry kuramas girl   
  
thanks for reviewing and liking it you to bakagami! I'll be sure to read your fic kurama's girl! 


End file.
